The revenge of Zira and Zuri
'The revenge of Zira and Zuri ' is the eight episode of season 1 of the series The Lion Guard: New Beginning. Synopsis Transcript Mohatu: Ahadi, you gotta come down. It's not safe up there. Ahadi: Im dry up here. I'll come down when the rain stops. Haraka: Mohatu, this leopard knows what time we have now? (Mohatu nods) Hamu: come down Ahadi! small rainy season! the rain will be raining for a very long time Ahadi: okay, you guys win (Ahadi looks around) but where are we now hiding from this rain? Mtoto: maybe you will come to our cave with us Ahadi: (with dreamy eyes) in the sewers to Lion's Guard's Cave? Ona: Sure! Ahadi: cool! so it will be that for a long time I wanted to know the history of Lion's Guard. Mohatu: Come on lets go inside (Once inside, Mohatu walks over to the cave paintings) Makini: hello to you! Mohatu: hello Makini! Makini: I would like you to meet someone. This is my new student Kwaku, Kwaku, this is the Lion Guard Kwaku: wow, a lot of you, reportedly helping the Pridelands. Hamu: yes, everything is correct Mtoto: hey Makini, why are you taking a student? all right? Makini: yes, Mtoto, everything is fine with me, because you see when Kwaku was born Big Lions from the past told me that he will take my place someday, as I once replaced Rafiki Kwaku: wow, Makini, all these paintings are your work? Makini: only some, the rest were made by those who were here before Rafiki, and it will be your task sometime Kwaku: Cool Ahadi: Makini, maybe you can tell me the history of Lion Guard. Makini: Sure, Ahadi (Ahadi walks over to a cave painting of a lioness) Ahadi: Who is this? Makini: That's Zuri Ahadi: Who's Zuri? Makini: Zuri was once a friend of Queen Kiara and she was obsessively in love with our current king, who is Kion, the father of Mohatu, but when Kion refused to honor him, he fell in love with a female hyena or our queen Jasiri, and our present wards began to put the good of the kingdom above their own Zuri felt like she was betrayed and went to her father's Side Ahadi: And who is her father? Makini: it's Scar, Simba's uncle and the worst lion in Pridelands history. Ahadi: That's sounds awful Mohatu: It is. Ahadi: Hey look it stopped raining outside Kwaku: who is the other lioness? Makini: this is my dear disciple, is Zira, or Scar's wife Kwaku: but did not she also die? Mohatu: yes but Scar has resurrected it using the same technology with which he back to life Ahadi: is that the work of Nazis from Hydra? Haraka: yes, my mother told me about them (Zira and Zuri enter the Lion's Guard cave) Zira and Zuri: someone mentioned us? Hamu: (with horror in his voice) are you ?! what are you doing here? Zira: I think your leader Princess Mohatu already knows Zuri: we came here for revenge and I will play on Kion getting rid of his beloved daughter Zira: and I am getting rid of Simba's granddaughter, I will get revenge on him for defeating me and my husband and banishing me and my herd (Zira says to herself) I'm doing it for you, Scar Mohatu: I would not be so sure, Dr. Mtoto Hamu, you know what to do Mtoto and Hamu: clear (Mtoto and Hamu throw both lionesses from the Lion's Guard cave) Zira: fools, you can not beat us Mtoto: we do not Hamu: but she does (Mohatu uses a roar and gets rid of both lioness) Haraka: another victory from the Lion Guard characters *Mohatu *Ona *Hamu *Mtoto *Haraka *Ahadi *Janja *Janja's clan *Zira *Zuri Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes